Malik no Ishtar
by Rogue21
Summary: no summary availabe, just read and review


On a Sunday eve Malik was following Ishtar to Yami's  
house and as we all know they want to kill Yami and Yuugi.  
As they crossed the street a car was crossing it as well,  
Ishtar didn't notice and Malik didn't care so they kept going.  
The car rammed into the both of them sending them flying   
into buildings. A man stepped out of the car, Malik was barely awake  
and he was in the shadow so only Ishtar could be seen. The man   
looked a little blury to Malik but he noticed that he had seen him  
before in Ancient Egypt. The man picked up Ishtar and   
shoved him into the car trunk and took off, Malik took most of   
his strength and picked himself up and ran after after the but  
he was too slow. Malik watched as the car drove away with his  
evil half in it. He stood still feeling strange and then he collapsed   
unconsious. The next morning he awoke in a dark room with chains  
on his ankles and wrists. He looked to the corner and noticed a person  
not knowing who it was he screamed out" Ishtar is that you?"  
There was no answer, He hung his head down as tears came out  
and onto the floor. The person came closer and pulled up his chin and   
said " Hmmm....my brother Malik The Tomb Raider crying? odd"  
  
Malik opened his eyes and saw his sister staring him straight in   
the eyes. " Isis, you must help me find Ishtar, you know i won't live  
without him" Malik said in a sad voice. Then Isis walked away and said  
" You must break the chains and get past Obilisk first then I help you"  
Malik's eyes widened" are you nuts, I won't survive" he said with a loud voice tone.  
Then Isis walked away and said " i know" and the lights went out.  
  
Meanwhile Ishtar opened his eyes and saw a man in a chamber in front of him  
holding the Millenium Rod. Ishtar walked up from the ground and to the light   
switch and he turned the light on. He saw Kaiba and Mokuba in his chamber  
. He immediatley ran to Mokuba and took his pocket knife and sliced his   
throat. Mokuba collapsed dead and Kaiba pulled out Osiris and summoned him  
but it was too late Ishtar already ran out of the building. Ishtar had ran all   
the way to the arcade and saw Tea and Tristan sitting at a table.  
Tea and Tristan ran to Ishtar and asked " I thought you were in Egypt!   
Why is your a** still here!!!!"  
Ishtar took the knife and said " Shut up B****!!" and sliced her throat along with   
Tristan's.  
  
Author's Note  
Chiharu:I hope you enjoyed the first chapter  
Malik:I didn't ,you know my sis would never do that to me  
Ishtar:I love it it is perfectumundo!!!!!! I got to kill 3 people that's  
more than who I kill in 2 hours!!!!  
Malik: You better watch your back Chiharu  
Chiharu: no you better watch your back and your Yami's back  
Chiharu:GOT IT!!!  
Ishtar: I got it  
Chiharu: GOOD!  
Malik: people shut up I wanna see the next chapter!!!!  
*Chiharu runs after Malik with her own pocket knife*  
Chiharu: no one tells me to shut up!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Malik was chewing on chains with his mouth even though  
he knew it was useless, he just hung there on the chains thinking   
about what Obilisk would do to him. He knew it didn't matter   
so he called Obilisk out from the Shadow Realm. Obilisk looked  
at Malik with his beady eyes then he charged forward towards   
Malik with a Mercy Corruption attack. Isis ran into the room  
and saw Malik sitting there waiting to die, she ran to him  
then saw Obilisk coming and she sadly blocked the attack   
with her life. The streaks of lasers off her body cut the   
chains, Obilisk then disappeared into the shadows. She was dead.  
He ran to the door of the room and opened it to see  
Yami and Yuugi about to knock on the door. His eyes turned  
red as well as his cheeks, then Yuugi tilted his head and said  
" uuuuuhhhh.........who are you?" Malik stared at him then his  
glance turned to Yami and he saw Yami scowling at him.   
Malik ran out the door and away. "What's with him?" Yuugi said.  
Meanwhile Ishtar was sitting on the beach with bruises and   
scratches all over him self, Malik soon walked up to the ocean  
not noticing Ishtar. He started crying and he was walking closer  
and closer to the deepness of it. Ishtar heard the cry of his  
Aibou and he walked to Malik and shoved him in the water.  
(He didn't know he couldn't swim). Malik sunk to the bottom  
where "IT" was. Ishtar stared and screamed" Malik this isn't  
a joke , where are you?". Reverred silence. Ishtar dove in   
and saw Malik at the bottom unconscious and with many   
duel monsters around him, about to attack.Ishtar took the  
Sennen Rod that he stole back and threw it down giving him  
about 2 min. to get him out. Once Malik was on the beach  
Ishtar gave him "the kiss of life"(C: lol Yami: disturbing) and Malik spit out a bunch  
of water and sea crap. Malik was barely awake and he saw   
Ishtar looking at him, then everything went black.   
  
Author's Note  
  
Chiharu: this one was better  
Ishtar: nope i ain't Yaoi ya know so why did i have  
to kiss him  
Chiharu: my story i tell it so shut your trap!  
Isis:*in a coffin*  
Malik:*unconcious*  
Ishtar: back to the story.......................................  
Chapter 3  
  
Once Malik awoke he was in a room that looked very familiar  
. It had hyroglyphics on the wall and Gold everywhere.  
Malik stood up( he had his normal clothes on, Ishtar changed  
him) He walked downstairs and saw Ishtar and Mai sitting at a table  
then he said "hello Mai, Why are you here, need more ammo for  
your M-16?" then she stood up and said" well hello......so heard  
you survived a duel monster attack"   
"yes"   
" well I gotta split Mai so see ya la....."  
Before he could say something else Ishtar interrupted him  
" you are staying here, Kaiba is still out there and he might   
have Yami and Yuugi on his side, I am going out to talk to Yami  
and see who he is working for even though I may have to use Tea's  
dead carcus and control it" with that he walked out the door and   
down the street controling Tea's dead carcus. Mai was still  
in the house staring at Malik, Malik then walked out the door  
and Mai said" where are you going?" he replied "somewhere".  
As he walked down the street something struck his back, it was  
a poison dart. Malik collapsed seeing a pair of feet walk to him and  
pick him up. Ishtar followed the carcus and he soon saw Yami and Yuugi  
walking down the street together. Ishtar looked to the left and saw something   
like an Ice Cream stand, he immediatley ran to the stand and stole the ice cream.  
Tea's body collapsed which made Yuugi look back then he screamed  
like a little girl along with Yami, and they both ran away. Malik opened his eyes to  
see an Egyptian man with a turban and a golden neclace sitting on the  
bed. He stood up and slapped the man and said " who are you and where  
have you taken me?" the man replied " I am Shadee and i have  
taken you to my temple in Egypt. Then Malik blurted out "Holy Crap"  
At the time Ishtar was eating Ice cream and drinking alchohol on   
a cruise he snuck onto. In the meantime Malik was arguing over him being kidnapped by   
the most powreful sorcerer in Egypt and the fact that he needs to find his  
Yami (darker half) cause without him he would not be an Aibou anymore.  
But in Domino High Yuugi was completely stiff thinking of the   
fact that two of his best friends were just killed by his enemy from ancient times.  
  
Malik was out of control and the only person who cocould control him was on a ship drunk and puking of the side  
of it. Shadi was already dead by then (but who cares).  
Malik took the key and he put it on(C:yay!!!!! Bakura:who gives a crap C:  
i do Bakura : i do too v.v)  
  
Mean while....................................................  
"Yami" Yuugi screamed up to the stairs of th museum ( Isis's grave)  
"What" Yami screamed down. Reverred silence " Yuugi" he said   
Yami walked down the stairs to see Yuugi sitting by Isis's dead carcus  
crying. They both sat there crying and stiff as Yuugi was during school  
that day.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Malik: tell me Chiharu......  
Chiharu: what?  
Malik:WHY DID ISIS DIE!!!!!!  
Chiharu: it made the story more interesting  
IshtarI don't give a crap about Malik so why did I save him?  
Chiharu: I dun know  
Chiharu: as i said the story must go on!  
Malik: ahhhh shud up  
*Tackles Malik*  
Chiharu: you shud up  
*Ishtar puts his hand on the camera*  
Ishtar: this may take a while veiwers  
*Malik in the back ground trying to get Chiharu off him*  
Chiharu: YOU SUCK MALIK!!  
Malik: SHUD UP...........  
*Chiharu slaps Malik across the face*  
Malik: What'd you do that for? v.v  
Chiharu: I don't know they did it in the movies  
Malik: when the person was hypocritical I wasn't  
Chiharu:oh I am so sorry  
*Hugs Malik*  
Chiharu: still you deserved it  
Malik:ah shud up 


End file.
